Like Brother And Sister
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Drew and Gearshift form a closer bond with each other. Done as a request for Card-Golem. :)


**Card-Golem, who owns Drew, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Like Brother And Sister**

A peaceful day on Skylands found Rachel laying under one of the trees with Magna Charge beside her and they were watching Crystal messing around with Boom Bloom, who was trying to catch the seven-year-old girl. A familiar sound drew their attention upwards where a bright ball of light appeared and set down before dying down to reveal Drew, the quadruple-element Portal Master. "Hi, Drew," Rachel said in greeting.

"Drew!" Crystal called out, running up to him to hug him.

Returning the hug, Drew watched Crystal try to outrun Boom Bloom, who caught her as the little girl giggled. The young man then turned to Rachel and Manga Charge. "Hey, have you guys seen Gearshift?" He asked.

Both shook their heads. "Sorry, Drew," said Rachel.

He nodded. "It's okay. Thanks anyway," he said as he set out to find her. He wanted to get to know her better. He then stopped a moment and went back over to Rachel. "Hey, Rach? Can you tell me a bit about Gearshift?" He asked.

She looked a bit sheepish. "I'm afraid I don't know much about her, save for her origins and how she became a Skylander," she said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said reassuringly.

Magna Charge suddenly perked up. "Wait a moment, I think I saw her in the Academy library," he said.

"Thanks," said Drew and he headed for there, hoping to find her. To his relief, he did find her, but she was sitting by herself and her giant gear was beside her. "Hey, Gearshift," he said.

She turned and a smile came to her face. "Hi, Drew," she said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he said. "But I was looking for you."

She smiled again. "I was just reminiscing about when I first became a Skylander, running those creeps out of my home with the help of the workers," she said.

"What's your dad like?" Drew asked.

"A kind ruler, and a bit of a worrier about me," she said.

"I bet he's proud of you too," he said.

Gearshift smiled. "Thanks, he is," she said.

She then looked at him. "You know, when I came to Skylanders Academy to meet Master Eon, I didn't think he'd recruit a princess to be a Trap Master," she said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause not a lot of others understood why I'm an adventurer."

Drew shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that," he said.

She smiled and then looked at her giant gear again. "You know what I really wanted a sibling when I was growing up?" She asked.

"You did?"

Gearshift nodded again. "Yeah," she said. "It's another reason I was hoping to get a Portal Master soon was because I hoped that maybe my Portal Master would become my close friend."

She looked at him. "Is that…well…," she began.

Drew smiled at her. "I kind of felt alone too, until I met the others," he said. "And honestly, I've always wanted a little sister."

The female Trapper looked hopeful. "Do you think…maybe?" She asked.

The two looked at each other and the quadruple-element Portal Master smiled. "Sure," he said.

Gearshift smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Drew," she said.

"You're welcome," he said. "Now, as your big brother…,"

She gave him a look. "Hey, who said you're the older one?" She asked a bit cheekily.

He grinned. "I did," he said.

She playfully glared at him. "I'm the older one," she said.

The playful banter then turned into a tickle fight and Gearshift, despite being a robot, was very ticklish and Drew didn't let her up for a bit until she needed a breather and he smirked. "I asked Master Eon how old you were and it turns out you're a few years younger than me," he said.

The face she made at him only made him laugh before she laughed. "Oh sure, laugh at me," she said half-seriously before giggling when he poked her side.

"I'm just teasing you," he said.

"I know," she said. "But, I bet I can best you in a fair battle."

The fair battle pretty much was just them practicing maneuvers and Drew learning that Gearshift liked gymnastics, but only really knew how to do a cartwheel and he offered to show her more and she was a fast learner, using the new gymnastics moves in her attacks, at one time doing several backflips in a row, tripping a little on the last one because she slightly miss timed a step and would have fallen, but quickly did another backflip to correct it.

She then did something Drew never expected. She handed him the giant gear and encouraged him to try using it with his Portal Master powers. He did so and they found out that they could each use the giant gear. This made their attacks more powerful as they practiced moving in sync.

After a bit, they paused and sat down on the steps and Gearshift turned to him. "Thanks, Drew," she said. "I knew Master Eon chose the right Portal Master for me."

"You're welcome, sis," he said. "That's cool that we can both use your giant gear."

She smiled. "It was designed for that purpose, but few know about it," she said. "A single master is good, but if there's two masters of the gear…,"

"It's very powerful," Drew finished and she nodded. Master Eon suddenly appeared.

"Oh, there you two are," he said, looking worried. "We have a situation in the Griffin Observatory. Trolls are trying to steal the Griffin eggs again."

Both jumped up and Gearshift changed the mode of her giant gear so that it was split in half and she gave one half to Drew. "Let's get those Trolls, big brother," she said.

"Right beside you, little sister," he said.

Just like they were unstoppable as Portal Master and Skylander partner, they were now an even stronger team now that they were like brother and sister.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
